


Maggie's Christmas

by Shanejayell



Category: R.O.D: Read or Die & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanejayell/pseuds/Shanejayell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nenene takes Maggie out for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maggie's Christmas

Read or Die: Maggie's Christmas

The snow glittered as it came down, her breath misting the window as she saw it fall. Without warning gentle hands came up from behind her, covering up Maggie King's eyes. "Guess who?" she murmured, her voice gently caressing the taller, black haired woman's ears.

Maggie stiffened, then she quietly asked, "Sumerigawa-sensei?"

"Aww," Nenene chuckled softly as she let her go. Her shoulder length brown hair teased her face, her eyes concealed behind her square framed glasses. "How did you know?" she asked, looking up at her with a gentle smile.

A blush colored Maggie's cheeks as Nenene's glance lingered, the two of them standing alone in the middle of the living room. Michelle and Anita were both out for various reasons, Anita having a sleep over with Hisami while Michelle was probably off spending more in the various bookstores than they could really afford.

Eyes twinkling merrily Nenene pressed, "Well?"

"You.. smell nice," Maggie conceded reluctantly, twin circles of red on her cheeks, "it's a scent that I recognize."

"Why, thank you," Nenene said warmly, looking at Maggie with a thoughtful expression, inspiring another blush from the taller girl.

Uncomfortably Maggie said, "I guess I should start dinner."

"I think Anita is staying over," Nenene reminded her, "and Michelle can certainly handle herself, you know." When Maggie looked at her questioningly she continued, "I was just thinking we could go out to dinner together."

"Ehhh?" Maggie blurted.

"And don't argue," Nenene continued on inexorably, "I haven't really gone out since you three started bodyguarding me..."

"But you go out with Lee-san," Maggie protested.

"That's work," Nenene waved it off.

"And your school reunion?" Maggie offered as she followed Nenene down the hall to the bedrooms and her office.

"Oh come on," Nenene rolled her eyes at the mention of that disaster and Maggie had to concede the point. Nenene turned at the end of the hall, taking Maggie's hands in her own as she said, "I need to do this, Maggie."

"Sensei..." Maggie squirmed.

"Please?" Nenene gave her the best puppy-dog look she could manage, and if she did say so itself she had a pretty good one.

"All right," Maggie surrendered to the inevitable.

"Dress up a little," Nenene said triumphantly as she walked into the office, "we're going out to a nice place tonight."

Maggie smiled to herself, shaking her head slightly as she went into the room that Anita and Michelle shared, heading over to the closet where her own clothes waited. She normally slept in a storage closet by the laundry room, but while she found it very comfortable it still wasn't quite large enough to stow her clothes, too.

Dressing up, on the other hand, was going to be a problem. She sorted through the clothes, then finally pulled a paper wrapped set of clothes from the back, a single thought folding the covering away. The black suit was a leftover from one of the Paper Sisters investigations, and she had copied it once in paper for Nenene's surprise dinner.

'Which was a complete fiasco,' Maggie remembered. She had accidentally thrown all of Nenene's furniture away in her overly enthusiastic cleaning, Michelle had burned dinner and ultimately had to order takeout and their little deception with Anita had fallen flat on their face. 'Thankfully, Nenene is the forgiving type,' Maggie thought.

Stripping off her T-shirt and sweats Maggie dressed smoothly, pants, white undershirt, vest and then finally the jacket. Her tie was a bit troublesome, she couldn't seem to get the black cloth to do what she wanted it to... but after a bit of effort she managed.

"Maggie, you ready?" Nenene asked from out in the hallway.

"Yes, sensei," Maggie emerged from the room, blinking as she saw Nenene.

Nenene Sumerigawa was something of a chameleon, Maggie had noticed. Her usual writing outfit was sweatpants and shirt, just plain and comfortable, while her business suits for work always looked crisp and neat, and she always seemed to dress right for the occasion, but this was a side she rarely saw. The dress was deceptively simple looking, hugging the slim young woman's form in blue, an off the shoulder number with an a hem just above her knees. She looked stunning, so much so that Maggie was unable to find anything to say.

Nenene pushed up her glasses, "Either I look better than I thought, or maybe I should go back in there and change."

"You look... ," Maggie desperately fumbled for the right word, finally having to settle for the most obvious one, "beautiful."

"Thank you," Nenene flashed a confident smile. She took Maggie's arm, her eyes roaming over the tall girl, "And you are very handsome tonight."

"Sensei," Maggie blushed again, looking away from those searching eyes.

With a soft laugh Nenene tugged on Maggie's arm, "Come on, let's go."

They went back towards the living room, Nenene still holding on to Maggie's arm, only letting go for a moment to lock the door. Outside a taxi waited, obviously called by Nenene beforehand, but reflexedly Maggie got the door for her like a good bodyguard should.

"Thank you," Nenene murmured as she climbed inside, flashing Maggie a good length of her shapely leg as she did so.

Maggie felt yet another blush coming on, noting the mildly amused look of the female driver. They took off without a word, the woman confidently navigating the snow covered streets until they reached the business district and a shining tower of steel.

Helping Nenene out Maggie looked a bit confused, "This is...?"

"Wait and see," was Nenene's soft answer.

The elevator rose up above the city lights, eventually letting them out into a reception area for a restaurant, one that overlooked the island's skyline. "Welcome to the Rose," the beautiful black haired young woman smiled as they walked over to the desk, "do you have a reservation, Miss?"

"Sumerigawa and company," Nenene said promptly.

"Of course," she smiled smoothly, her name tag reading 'Tendo Nabiki,' "a server with be here to seat you shortly."

Almost on cue a redheaded young woman in a stylish tux appeared, her red hair tied back in a braid down her back. "My name is Ranko," the woman smiled, "I'll take you to your seat, ladies."

The corner table offered a incredible view, city lights stretching out into the distance, the waters of the bay shimmering. After leaving them with menus Ranko was gone, leaving the two of them in comfortable silence.

"Incredible," Maggie finally murmured.

Nenene laughed softly. "I found about this place from Shane-san," she admitted, "when I asked him once about a place were... two women could go eat without being disturbed."

Maggie blushed faintly as Nenene smiled at her, then she reached out to gently squeeze Nenene's hand. "Thank you," she said softly, hoping that the younger woman could understand what she couldn't seem to say.

Ranko appeared a few moments later to get their orders, then she was off to the kitchens. Not long after a busty young woman in a Chinese style dress delivered the food, setting them down with a flourish, "If you need anything else, ask for Shampoo."

The food was all marvelous, and even better the conversation was too. With skill and patience Nenene gently drew Maggie out, surprising her with humor and wit. Maggie kept up with her as best she could, enjoying herself more than she had since reading the last good book, a happy blush shining on her cheeks.

Later soft music began to play, and in twos customers rose to dance, swaying to soft music. Nenene gave Maggie a expectant look and Maggie smiled shyly, rising as she offered her hand, "Would you care to dance?"

"I'd love to," Nenene took her hand, walking out to the dance floor. Maggie took her hands but Nenene slid closer, fitting herself to the taller girl's form.

"Sensei," Maggie blushed, but her hands gently cradled Nenene's form as they swayed to the music together. Unconsciously she led, Nenene following gracefully as they both enjoyed themselves immensely.

"Merry Christmas Maggie," Nenene murmured, kissing her on the cheek. Relaxing in her arms Nenene was tempted to take things a bit farther, but common sense prevailed. 'Besides,' she thought as they turned, 'there's always other nights.'

End

Notes: This, like ROD Choices, is set in a crossover universe that I'm co-writing, where things progressed a bit differently, such as Lee doesn't go bad, the British Library is still around, and so on called Tennokiken. The Rose is a refugee from a few older fics of mine, since I hate wasting a good name, but for variety I've populated it with members of the Ranma 1/2 cast.


End file.
